User blog:Bobdave/Hawlucha vs Ludicolo. Rap Battles of the Pokédex Season 1
OMFG IT'S BACK. AND BEFORE JUNE. WOW! Yes, I'm here. It's been over 10 months since the last RBotP. Yeah. 10 months. But this battle has actually been half-finished for about 8 months because I asked Brendan if he'd like to help and he said yee and made his verses and I hadn't been able/bothered to make mine until now when I had a free moment. It still might be a while before the next instalment of this, but we'll see! I have a very hot battle planned next. Okay, so to the actual battle. In this one, it's the Mexican stereotype who is persistently dancing, the Carefree Pokémon, Ludicolo versus the Lucha Libre bird-of-prey and Wrestling Pokémon, Hawlucha. Yes, the connection is the country of Mexico. No, I do not regret anything. Yes, Brendan did an amazing job as Hawlucha. No, I do not have an addiction to answering hypothetical questions. Shut up, just go! 'Announcer:' 'Ludicolo' You wanna duel Ludicolo? I'll be shooting down a luchador Rip apart this pipsqueak trying to snick me with his puny claws Music gets me moving and ready to squish this pigeon Bring a downpour of lyrics so big it triggers a Swift Swim Cuz I'm kicking it with disses that I'm Rain Dishing out I know this wrestler's on the ropes, a Flying Presser better Bounce This pile of feathers can Endeavour forever against my Mega Drain Ask the Dex, neither my rhythm nor my resolution ever wain 'Hawlucha' Crashing this party with my height advantage, I’m too fly Don’t see eye to eye cause I’m higher, soaring through the sky Compared to me this no flow mofo is standing so low This dodo’s Own Tempo is so slow, like a Slowbro in slowmo Better life if you no showed, you’re too carefree, too yolo Toe-to-toe with a Fighter? I’ll beat you blow for blow, bro I break molds, flow to make blokes fold without needing a chokehold Ludicolo, facing me was ludicrous and loco 'Ludicolo' This masked asshole's challenging my mental faculties? I ain't the one losing a rhyme battle with a pineapple-tree See, the rhythm gives me energy, my Bubble gives you trouble Looks like you Mist a beat, while I'm dancing on the double I got the best, festive spit to fetter anything you Fling Think you're fly, hombre? My sharp bars will clip your wings I'll send you under with a Rumba so just try to take a Swing You'll receive a Guillotina off the side of the ring 'Hawlucha' Execute my flow like my moves, with precision and elegance Your stack of rap attacks are a stat too weak for a Feather Dance I pick at you; Electric like a lucha libre Pikachu Spit ill cause I’m sick of you, sending my High Jump Kicks at you Even in the Rain you don’t Swim Swiftly enough to Dish me I’m The Forest Champion! Attack with Wings quickly, you hippie Sky Drop you like Machamp and Hariyama with my Flying Press Aerial Ace rhyming fresh, left happy-go-lucky a crying wreck RAP BATTLES *Another logo drops from the sky yelling and crashes into the first logo* of... the Pokédex... ugh... Who won? Hawlucha Ludicolo ---- Hint for the next battle: Look in a Johnson Category:Blog posts